


One Night/Two Giants

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Giants, Giants/Regular Size Person, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: Alexa works hard but rarely lets go. Tonight is the night she gets to be free.
Relationships: Alexa/Benji/Kaden
Kudos: 40





	One Night/Two Giants

Alexa was looking for some fun. She was in desperate need of fun tonight. She didn't really do clubs. They just weren't her scene. But sometimes one just has to blow off steam and let loose.

Alexa had clothes thrown about her room. She was looking for something she normally wouldn't wear. Tonight was all about stepping out of her comfort zone and doing something that was totally out of her element.

She wanted to dress slut, go to a club dance with a few guys, meet someone and go home with him. She wanted to step away from her usual closed off self, who was always playing it too safe, always too afraid and just let go.

At the back of her closet she found just the outfit. A red lace blouse and too small satin shorts and heels. She matched her outfit with a black bra and red lipstick and was out the door in record time.

The closer she got to the club the more nervous she became. She really didn't do things like this. She never dressed like this and she sure as hell never had a one-night stand.

She could feel so many eyes on her. She couldn't tell if it was all in her head or if that many people was really looking at her, but she didn't want to risk looking around to find out and really get cold feet and back out. She took a deep breath. It's now or never.

She walked up to the bouncer and gave her name. A friend from work assured her that'd she'd be on the list. She hoped she was. She didn't want to risk looking like a fool in front of everyone.

The bouncer asked her for Id. Once she was cleared he allowed her entrance. "Have fun, doll."

"Thanks," she said softly.

The club was loud as to be expected. There was people all over the place. Average people and giants alike. Alexa walked over to the bar. Liquid courage is exactly what she needed.

"What can I get for you sexy?" the handsome bartender asked.

"Vodka martini."

The bartender made the drink and winked at her as he handed it over to her.

Alexa drank as she moved closer to the tables surrounding the dance floor.

A man came up from behind her and leaned into her ear and asked, "Care for a dance?"

Alexa flinched and turned to look at the man. He was really tall. She smiled up at him and nodded. He pulled her to the dance floor. It was a bit awkward at first, but once Alexa got comfortable enough she relaxed into his movement. He pulled her in close as he rolled his hips against her. She could feel his impressive length.

She lost track of songs and dance partners. One guy in particular kept her eye most of the night though. The next song she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and started to grind against him. He held her and continued to dance. His friend came up from behind and they grind themselves against her small frame. The guy that Alexa had been dancing with was probably about 7'5" and his friend was about 7'8".

Their hard bodies felt good up against hers.

It was getting late and she wanted to go and end her night on a high note.

They guy that she was wrapped around was kissing her.

"Your sexy as fuck."

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'd really like that, but we'd both really like to have you." He looked toward his friend. Alexa looked between them and she nodded.

First time for everything. Why not make it worth it?

They walked out of the club together. With less noise they could finally hear each other better. 7'8" says, "By the way I'm Kaden and that's Benjamin."

"Right, I'm Alexa."

"I don't live too far from here, but if you'd prefer to go to a hotel we can get one," Benjamin says.

"No that's fine."

"Are you from around here?" Kaden asks.

"Yes. Born and raise, though I don't typically come to clubs."

"That's cool. Neither does Kaden I had to practically drag him out tonight."

"Are you two together?"

Kaden laughed. "I can see why you'd think that but no, we aren't together. We just..."

"Like to have fun together?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"That's cool. Well just to let you two know this is my first time with two guys."

"Have you ever been with giants?"

"Yes but only once."

"Well we are all in for a treat tonight," Kaden says with a big smile on his face.

They get to Benjamin's apartment. It was only a few blocks from the club.

They get inside and Benjamin takes the lead. He puts his arms around Alexa and starts kissing her. Kaden comes up from behind her and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. They get Alexa naked. She's standing in between them while they both undress.

Benji and Kaden stand beside each other and Alexa gets on her knees. She wraps her hand around Kaden's cock and her lips around Benji's. She expertly bobs her head simultaneously with her head, having both men moaning at the feeling and sight of her. After she gets them both rock hard she switches and starts sucking down Kaden's cock while jerking off Benji.

"Fuck you're incredible," Kaden moans.

"Fuck yeah," Benji confirms.

Neither cums when they pull her up. They lay her down on the bed. Benji sucks on her tits while Kaden licks his way into her dripping pussy.

"Aammhn!" Alexa moans.

Benji bites down on her nipple and plays with the other. Alexa grinds her pussy against Kaden's tongue.

"Fuck," she cries out.

Kaden pushes his fingers inside of her pussy while his tongue fucks into her clit. Alexa's finger clench into the bedding. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth hanging out letting every moan and whimper fall out.

"I'm too fucking hard, Kade. Let's get on with this."

With one more lick and thrust of his fingers Kaden pulls away.

Kaden lays on his side while Benji lays over Alexa. He grabs his condom wrapped cock and pushes inside of Alexa. She feels so fucking tight but he doesn't slow or stop. Benji pulls out and then shoves in further bring out and cry from Alexa. Alexa rolls her hips helping Benji to slide in further. Kaden's finger presses harshly against her clit. Alex body bows off the bed. Benji slams the rest of the way into Alexa's small frame.

"Are you still good?" Benji asks Alexa.

She nods. "Yeah, I'm good."

Kaden leans over and starts sucking on Alexa's tit. Pulling her nipple into between his teeth and giving gentle bites and rough swipes from his tongue.

"Fuck she's so wet. She feels fucking amazing." Benji fucks into her with sharp thrusts.

"Open her up for me," Kaden says, then takes her tit back into his mouth.

Benji wets his fingers with her juices, then slides his finger down to her asshole. He slowly pushes the tip of his finger into her small furrowed hole. Alexa instantly claps down on his finger.

"Just relax it's going to be alright."

Kaden take her other tit into his mouth and gently suckles it. His finger flicks her clit and Alexa relaxes into the feeling. Benji pushes his finger further into her asshole. He fucks his cock into her at the same tempo of his finger. He stretches her asshole by adding a second finger.

Alexa rides his cock and fingers once the sting fades. Benji pulls his fingers apart, opening her up more, causing for her hole to further give in to the intrusion.

"Oh, fuck," Alexa moans out.

Another finger is added. Soon Benji is fucking into Alexa relentlessly with his fingers. Pushes all three in with determination. Getting her nice and open and ready for Kaden. Then, he adds a fourth. After a couple jabs, he twists his wrist and moves his fingers inside of Alexa.

"How do you want to do this?" Benji asks.

"Standing up, would probably be better," Kaden answers.

Benji pulls his fingers out and wraps Alexa's legs around him before standing up. Benji starts fucking into Alexa making her bounce on his cock.

Kade come in from behind and pushes the head of his cock against Alexa's ass. It still a feat for getting his cock head into her asshole even with the prep but he still manages to pop his head inside. Alex has her arms around Benji's neck.

"Nugh!" Alexa shouts when Kade slips in further.

Kade has his hands on her tiny hips. He pushes in and out. Benji rolls his hips fucking his cock nice and slow into Alexa.

"Fuck, I don't know if I can take your whole cock up my ass," Alexa breathe out heavily. "It already feels like too much." A thin sheen of sweat covers Alexa's body. She squeezing tightly around Kaden's cock.

"You're doing so well, baby. I know you can take it all. We're so close."

She can feel a finger on her clit slowly circling it.

"But if you want to stop we can."

"No I don't want to stop. I just need you to take it slow before I can take it all."

"Ok, baby. No problem." Kaden kissed her neck.

Benji thrust into her causing Alexa to lean on Kaden's chest. He held Alexa's hips and moved his hips faster into her, getting as deep as he could. Kaden didn't move. Alexa wrapped her hand around the back of Kaden's neck and held on as she took Benji's huge cock.

Benji's movements caused Alexa to slip further down onto Kaden's massive cock making her cry out. She was torn in between pain and pleasure. Fuck, she felt like she was going crazy. Then, Kaden started to move. It wasn't as quick or rough as Benji, but having his huge cock in her small hole made her aware of every inch and movement inside of her.

"Awngh! Nuugh!"

She couldn't tell if her body was on fire or not, but with how hot her body was running it every well could've been.

Kaden slipped in the rest of the way and then he started moving faster. Alexa never had reprieve when one cock pulled out the other shoved it's way into her small body.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," she kept repeating.

Benji could feel the way she was clamping around his cock that she was close. He started to move faster which got Kaden to do the same. They had Alexa scream out their names.

Benji came first. Body jerking against the two bodies in front of him. Then, Alexa cum squeezing down on both of their cocks. Kaden wrapped his hand around Alexa's neck keeping her up as he continued to fuck into her tired body. Three pumps and he was cumming into the condom.

As they caught their breaths, they slowly let go of each other.

This was the hottest nights Alexa has had in a really long time. She knew she was going to be sore later, but right now she felt too good from the high to get a shit.

The three made their way back to the bed.

"This was fun," Benji said.

"Yeah, we definitely should do it again some time. But, skip the club. I'm really not to fond of clubs," Alexa said.

"I second that," Kaden argeed.


End file.
